fictional_pro_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
LIW TV Episode 38
Attendance: 15,000 Commentary: Ryan Grey, Tony Mezza & Jerry Flame Results * (Dark Match) Pearce Drayton def. A-List Rayy (w/ Hollywood Rockstar) * The show starts off with the Anarchy Show, with your host AJOD! He talks about today being the first day of the new year, and how it's the start of a new era for the hardcore division. He invites the entire hardcore division out to the ring. The Grinder, Jay Ghoul, Cesspool, Mr. Kill and the Hardcore champion Matt Joker all come down to the ring. AJOD mentions seeing the same old guys in the division, and seeing a few new faces. AJOD says he's been around since the start of the hardcore division. He then mentions Jay Ghoul vs Matt Joker last week. Ghoul gets angry, and slams Joker through the anarchy show's table. Everyone else stands around him in shock. Ghoul says that the hardcore division is dying, and that extreme wrestling in general is dying. He then goes under the ring and grabs a chair and hits AJOD with it. The entire division stares at Ghoul as he walks out. * The Towers of Triumph cut a promo backstage. They say it's a new year, and it's another day of them being the tag team champions. * Tye Kwandoe def. Kenny Wong & Blake in a Triple Threat match * The Freshman ("J-Unit" Justin Banks & Zack Sacrifice) def. Vortex (Colton Nightstaff & Declan Houlding) in a Tag Team match (w/ The Towers of Triumph on Special Guest Commentary) for the #1 Contendership to the LIW Tag Team Championship * Backstage, The Prodigy goes up to Soldier Dude and tells him that because they're in Hollywood, he wants to activate his rematch clause. Soldier dude hesitates, but allows him to get his rematch in tonight's main event. * Jade Justice vs Elizabeth Gonzales results in a Double DQ after Okumura Usagi and Christina Craven come out and beat down on both of them. The two announce that they will now be teaming together, under the tag name Seductive & Destructive. * Backstage, D-Lion (w/ Chrystine) cuts a promo about Justin Shield. He tells Shield that he is going to regret beating down on him, because he's going to hit even harder. He then says that he has something that Shield doesn't have, and that's the cruiserweight title. * The US champion TJ Walker comes out and issues an open challenge for his title. "The Black Knight" Erik The Sword then comes out to accept his challenge! Before the match starts, the two talk about Tech Crew, and their history together. * "The Black Knight" Erik The Sword def. TJ Walker © to win the LIW United States Championship * Video package for LIW's first ever Prince of Pro Wrestling tournament. LIW's finest will compete in a large tournament, and whoever wins gets a crown and a shot at whatever title they want! * "The Detonator" Tara Timebomb def. Vivian Penn (w/ Quicksilver) via Submission * Fergal MacCallen © (w/ The Murder Squad) def. The Prodigy to retain the LIW Hammerhead Championship